Una cuestión pequeña
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Por algún motivo, el hijo no nato de Katniss Everdeen resultó ser de Peeta Mellark, el único hombre que era un constante en su vida. El único con el que, quizá, había logrado formar una verdadera relación que no fuera fraterna. Everlark. AU. OS. Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2014 del foro "Días Oscuros". Regalo para Lillian Everdeen


Por algún motivo, el hijo no nato de Katniss Everdeen resultó ser de Peeta Mellark, el único hombre que era un constante en su vida. El único con el que, quizá, había logrado formar una verdadera relación que no fuera fraterna.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sería perfectamente feliz creyendo que la Trilogía me pertenece, pero como no es así, sigo llorando en un rinconcito de mi casa -y mi cuenta bancaria no es muy grande-.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2014 del foro "Días Oscuros"._ Mi regalo es para Lillian Everdeen, la petición número dos. Espero que te guste, dejo mi nota al final.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias: **Everlark. AU.

* * *

**Una cuestión pequeña**

_Oneshot_

* * *

Katniss no recordaba cuándo comenzó el hábito de morderse las uñas, sólo sabía que lo hacía cuando se encontraba nerviosa o ansiosa; siempre que se presentaba una situación con carga emocional ella tendía llevar sus manos a sus dientes y morder sus -ya de por sí pequeñas- uñas. Curiosamente, cada vez que lo hacía se encontraba sola; inconscientemente dejaba de hacerlo cuando otros estaban cerca.

En ese momento disfrutaba la soledad de su habitación.

Por lo tanto, estaba mordiéndose las uñas.

¿Por qué?

Había actuado por impulso otra vez.

Y las preguntas comenzaban después de haber abierto la boca.

Pero durante el instante en que actuó sólo tenía la imagen triste de su hermana Primrose y nada más importó, lo que ella misma quería o lo que se dijo por tantos años.

La pelinegra no quería tener hijos, ella no tenía más amor para dar que el que ofrecía a su hermana menor, el que tenía hacia su madre quedó reducido a casi nada cuando la mujer mayor se cerró tras la muerte de su padre, dejándolas a ella y a Prim a la completa deriva, provocando que Katniss tomara la completa responsabilidad del bienestar de su pequeña hermana y, muy a su pesar, de su madre.

La señora Everdeen había sido el ejemplo perfecto de lo que Katniss no quería ser, por tal motivo ella nunca quiso tener hijos. Su situación económica había mejorado, pero ser madre nunca entró en sus planes.

Lo más sencillo era volver al principio.

Su hermana Prim acababa de enterarse -hacía unos meses- que una enfermedad padecida en su adolescencia -durante el período de depresión de su madre, se repetía Katniss con amargura- le había dejado completamente infértil, noticia que provocó una tristeza enorme al 'pequeño patito' de su niñez, aunque no se lo hubiera admitido a la pelinegra. Prim había decidido que ella adoptaría y sería madre soltera, ya que como médico tenía muy pocas oportunidades de conocer hombres adecuados, pese a que todo el que la conocía le adoraba.

Pues bien, su hermana tenía no sólo un aspecto en su contra -el de la fertilidad- sino el hecho de querer ser madre soltera y dedicarse a una profesión que le ofrecía muy poco tiempo para su persona, lo que disminuía las posibilidades de la adopción.

Ahí fue cuando el impulso de Katniss salió a flote.

Le dijo que ella sería quien tendría al bebé.

Su -ya no tan pequeña- Prim quería tanto un hijo, pues ella tomaría el lugar de su hermana. Irónicamente, gracias a su ginecólogo, ella sabía que tenía una fertilidad envidiable para muchas mujeres con anhelos de concebir. Se lo había dicho a su pequeño patito y ella se había negado rotundamente, consciente de que cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza a Katniss Everdeen era imposible sacársela. Era muy difícil discutir con un espíritu tan fuerte y determinado.

Katniss admitía que en aquel momento no estaba pensando, sólo había presentido el dolor de su hermana y había saltado en su rescate, Prim -que era capaz de amar a todas las criaturas, hasta las más feas como su estúpido gato Buttercup- sería buena madre.

Pero claro, su hermanita era lista, dijo que lo aceptaría siempre y cuando fuera la tía, porque nunca podría vivir con otras circunstancias, prefería ser devota a su sobrina o sobrino que la causante de un posible dolor para su hermana.

Y Katniss había aceptado.

Por Prim.

Por tal motivo la pelinegra de trenza francesa se encontraba en su actual situación.

Mordiéndose las uñas.

No tenía vuelta atrás, sería madre.

Sólo bastaba decidir quién sería el padre.

* * *

Nadie sabía cómo Delly Cartwright podía obtener diversa información de la gente, pero lo hacía, quizá era por su personalidad, Katniss no estaba segura, pero pudo extraer de ella su inminente maternidad.

Y la falta de posible padre.

A tal grado que organizó una fiesta con todos los presumibles solteros y perfectamente sanos candidatos para ser el padre de su hijo, sin tener una relación de por medio.

La mejor solución de su problema.

Exceptuando por el hecho de que la pelinegra tenía un porcentaje nulo de habilidades sociales.

Y las de su mejor amiga Madge Undersee no eran precisamente altas.

Se encontraban sentadas en la azotea en que se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de Delly, que aparentaba ser muy divertida para los exclusivos asistentes -también mujeres, no había que ser tan obvios-, pero no para alguna de ellas dos, acostumbradas a la soledad.

-¿Sabes qué deberías hacer? -fue la pregunta retórica de la rubia sentada a su lado.

-Emborracharme y que cualquiera sea el padre -le dijo sin ninguna consideración.

-Yo iba a sugerir que buscaras a cualquier borracho -expresó su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa, recordándole el primer momento en que le habló cuando se hacían compañía en la biblioteca del campus universitario, después de meses de ser compañeras habituales-. Aunque tú decides si combinas ambas.

_Encontrar a algún borracho y emborracharme yo también_, pensó Katniss en silencio, para después asentir y acercarse a la barra, sólo para pedir lo más fuerte que había.

Seguiría la noche sin inhibición alguna, pero recordando la llave de la habitación que llevaba en su bolso.

* * *

Unos cuantos momentos más tarde, Katniss pensaba que lo mejor habría sido juntarse con su mejor amigo, y prácticamente ex novio, Gale Hawthorne. Le habría ahorrado los pequeños tragos a la bebida de la que prefería no saber el nombre, sólo veía el líquido amarillento del cual tomó dos vasos.

Decidió que era suficiente, si se emborrachaba terminaría con el rubio sentado a su lado y no le apetecía tener un hijo como él, ya bastantes características malas tenía ella. Además, quizá no llegaría a enredarse con alguien estando borracha, su poca resistencia al alcohol haría que se durmiera llegando a la habitación. Por otro lado, había comenzado a cuidarse y era malo beber.

Sí, con unos tragos estaba bien.

Miró a su acompañante, él no estaba tan mal, era rubio, pero no como el hombre de camisa oscura que se encontraba en otra parte de la azotea y en el que recién reparaba.

Peeta Mellark.

¿Qué hacía él ahí?

Claro, era el mejor amigo de Delly Cartwright, pero no se imaginaba que él pudiera ser alguno de los que abandonara a su hijo sin remordimientos. Aunque debía ser así, ya que su mejor amiga de infancia permitió su entrada.

Ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginaría que Peeta fuera a hacer eso.

El mismo Peeta que vivía en la misma calle cuando eran niños, el mismo que estudió con ella la escuela básica, el mismo que le había ayudado cuando Prim había enfermado.

El que ocupaba el apartamento bajo el suyo, que le regalaba pan y siempre tenía algún momento para platicar con ella o incluso sólo extraer una sonrisa. Peeta, que de alguna forma le conocía demasiado, que incluso le había consolado en el décimo aniversario de la muerte de su padre.

No creía que él fuera capaz de hacer eso.

Él se encontraba bebiendo y, por las botellas a su alrededor, parecía que llevaba varias copas encima.

Katniss pensaba que el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en ella porque se encontraba considerando la idea de hacer de Peeta el padre de su hijo o hija. No conocía a otro que tuviera las mejores cualidades para serlo, tal vez sólo el pequeño detalle que él no quería participar en la crianza.

Dirigió sus ojos grises a otras partes del lugar, recorriendo la piscina con mujeres y hombres en trajes de baño; los taburetes oscuros; las parejas conversando mientras daban sorbos a sus copas; a los posibles prospectos apoyados en los barandales de fierro, observando la iluminación de la ciudad. Había hombres apuestos, no podía negarlo, altos, bajos, morenos, delgados, de aspecto musculoso, pero con ninguno de ellos le atraía la idea de acostarse como con su vecino Peeta, el dueño de una reconocida repostería.

Suspiró, percatándose por primera vez que el tal Gloss se había ido de su lado y, con ánimos renovados, se encaminó al sofá que ocupaba el rubio.

* * *

El nivel de alcohol en la sangre del rubio se encontraba en números altos, tanto que podía jurar que la persona frente a él no era otra que la mujer de la que se encontraba enamorado, Katniss Everdeen.

Piel aceitunada, liso cabello negro, ojos grises, baja estatura, nariz pequeña.

No, estaba mal, ella no podía ser Katniss, la mujer que él quería nunca llevaría su cabello suelto ni portaría un vestido así de rojo, por mucho que pudiera verse excelente en él. ¡Ya hasta la alucinaba! Rió en voz baja.

Desde la clase de música de su primer año de escuela no había podido tener ojos para otra niña, adolescente, mujer -todas esas etapas-, aunque trató lo suficiente. Sólo la escuchó cantar en su vestido rojo y estuvo perdido, pero nunca logró que ella lo notara.

Mucho antes de comenzar a tomar creía haberla visto en la multitud, pero nunca volvió a hacerlo, aunque escuchó de ella en una conversación de Delly y Madge Undersee.

Katniss iba a ser madre.

Probablemente de Gale Hawthorne.

Ya tenía la batalla perdida.

Sirvió un poco más de la bebida en su vaso y procedió a tomarla.

-Siento no ser gran compañía -le dijo a la mujer frente a él con un intento de sonrisa.

-No te preocupes- expresó ella y a una parte de su mente le pareció reconocer la voz, pero estaba profundamente borracho. Era mejor dejar de beber.

La no-Katniss habló de nuevo preguntándole si seguiría tomando, él negó. No tenía caso seguir haciéndolo, era una suerte que la fiesta fue organizada por su amiga Delly, así podría quedarse en el edificio. Ella tomó su mano y comenzó a alejarle de la fiesta, de la música que armonizaba el ambiente y la brisa nocturna que invitaba a disfrutar de la reunión.

Se encontró en el ascensor con la mujer desconocida que le recordaba tanto a su pelinegra.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -su voz sonaba afectada por la bebida.

No alcanzó a escuchar el susurro de ella.

Su cabeza no alcanzaba a distinguir lo real de lo no real. Llevó una mano a ella y con poca cordura presintió que al día siguiente se arrepentiría de beber tanto.

Pero Katniss iba a ser madre y alguien más estaría con ella.

Le dolía pensarlo, pero quería que fuera feliz, por mucho que no fuera él quien estuviera a su lado. Haría lo de tantos años, observarla a la distancia entre las multitudes y ver a sus -seguro hermosos- hijos.

Tal como hizo su padre con la madre de Katniss. Él estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de la hija de los dos afamados doctores, pero ella sólo quiso a un humilde obrero, a pesar de sus buenas aptitudes para desarrollarse como médico, estudios que no había completado para casarse, aunque años después se empleó como ayudante de uno.

No se percató que habían llegado a una habitación, incluso cuando la mujer con el vestido en llamas comenzó a besarlo de manera suave, aunque muy atrayente. Olvidando todo lo demás empezó a corresponderle, tomando su cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí, con la imagen de Katniss Everdeen en su cabeza.

La besó con pasión mientras comenzaban a eliminar las ropas del otro, acercándose rápidamente a la cama para caer sobre ella, con él colocándose encima de la mujer para empezar a repartir besos en su cuello y descender a sus pechos, cubiertos por un sujetador negro. Ella se removió incómoda cuando comenzó a hacer intentos por quitar la barrera.

Regresó a sus labios y sintió que la reticencia de ella comenzaba a flaquear. Él mismo se dejó ir en las sensaciones que ella le hacía sentir, compartiendo una gran experiencia con una completa desconocida que tal vez no estaría por la mañana. Durante un instante pensó en la protección y se movió para buscarla en algún lugar de la habitación, pero lo olvidó completamente cuando ella acarició su tórax, provocándole una intensa ola de calor.

El único pensamiento que recorría su cabeza era que Katniss se encontraba bajo él, todo lo demás transcurría como un borrón. Aunque aun pensando en ella trató que la desconocida disfrutara del acto que compartían.

Después juzgaría si fue real o no.

* * *

Katniss se colocó el vestido rojo de su fantástico amigo Cinna y miró a Peeta una vez más, era una pena que él no deseara formar parte de la vida de un hijo, si es que podía concebir. La noche anterior misteriosamente había pensado que si no funcionaba no se aventuraría a tratar alguna otra vez con alguien más, sin buscar explicaciones a aquel pensamiento.

Se calzó sus zapatillas bajas al acercarse a la salida de la habitación, por lo que escuchó el gemido entrecortado del rubio recostado en la cama, que alargó su brazo para buscar el cuerpo que le diera confort durante algunas horas. Muy aparte de la relación que mantuvieron la noche anterior, sólo dormir con Peeta le había traído una sensación de seguridad y paz, que no había experimentado alguna vez con algún hombre del sexo opuesto fuera de su padre.

Caminó en el apartamento con su acostumbrado silencio para llegar a la puerta principal, dejando la llave en una pequeña mesa a un costado de la entrada. Abrió y salió, esperando haber cumplido el fin por el que había llegado.

Todo fuera por Prim.

* * *

-No puedo creer realmente que lo hicieras, Katniss -le dijo su pequeño patito tres días más tarde, mientras cenaban en su apartamento. Le extrañaron las palabras de su hermana-. Tenía la esperanza que lo pensaras demasiado, tú eres muy lógica, pero cuando tus emociones se involucran es muy difícil para ti, no tienes que estar ahí para mí todo el tiempo. También tengo que enfrentarme a las crueldades de la vida, no estarás siempre en el lugar preciso para protegerme.

Hasta ese momento se le ocurrió que Prim pudo haber esperado y solucionado su situación si así lo hubiera deseado, la rubia nunca le pidió nada, fue ella misma quien tomó la decisión.

Katniss rodeó a su hermana con sus brazos, aprovechando la cercanía que el sofá les permitía.

-Tú siempre serás lo más importante para mí, pequeño patito. Claro que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz- su hermana suspiró.

-Si al final resulta que estás embarazada, yo estaré ahí para ti y mi posible sobrino o sobrina -dijo Prim-. Serás una buena madre, Katniss.

* * *

Las tres siguientes semanas pasaron con incertidumbre, Katniss no quería hacerse una prueba a la segunda para no estar muy adelantada, pero a la llegada del día veintitrés presentía que ni siquiera los resultados entregados por la enfermera serían tan contundentes como el cambio en su cuerpo.

Su período llevaba algunos días retrasado y, según Prim, las pequeñas gotas de sangre que tuvo eran parte de un proceso que no alcanzó a comprender bien sólo porque implicaban términos médicos y el líquido rojo que soportaba muy poco. Otro de los motivos que podían revelar su posible estado era la sensibilidad en sus pechos y el leve oscurecimiento del centro de ellos.

Y las náuseas.

Su estómago podía soportar cualquier tipo de comida o la piel de los animales con que se alimentaría en alguna acampada, pero desde unos días atrás no era capaz siquiera de preparar un poco de carne.

Que el papel dijera positivo no era muy sorprendente.

* * *

La pelinegra pensaba en lo muy afortunada que era al no tener algún caso en que preocuparse. Ella era una de las favoritas en el despacho de abogados y podría llegar un poco tarde, el cansancio que sentía hacía que durmiera un poco más y las náuseas provocaban que no quisiera levantarse de la cama para otra cosa que no fuera devolver en el baño.

Agradecía que los calambres no hubieran comenzado todavía.

Salió de su apartamento con mucho pesar y descendió las escaleras, para su gran consternación sintió un olor que le agradaba demasiado.

Los bollos de queso de Peeta.

El chico del pan.

Salivó sin poder evitarlo.

Sabía que debía evitar el exceso de comidas dulces, pero las náuseas no le habían dejado desayunar correctamente y su cuerpo exigía un alimento más sustancial que un poco de fruta, era tan distinto a su juventud cuando las comidas eran muy pocas -cuando se acostumbró a reducidas porciones-.

Observó al rubio mientras éste cerraba la puerta de su apartamento.

-Hola Katniss, buenos días, ¿directo al trabajo? -saludó él afablemente. Asintió. Peeta le observó y buscó en la bolsa de papel que cargaba-. ¿Te apetece un bollo de queso? Me parece recordar que te gustan, he hecho algunos de más y pensaba llevártelos, he notado que luces un poco decaída, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Buenos días -dijo en voz baja. Aceptando el alimento que le ofrecía, era la primera vez que tenía una conversación con él desde la noche en que se acostaron, ya que lo evitaba-. Gracias. Es el embarazo -susurró.

Le pareció ver que la expresión de Peeta cambió momentáneamente pero quizá sólo fue su imaginación, porque siguió sonriendo como siempre.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿te ha tratado bien?

-Es extraño, pero aceptable -admitió, extrañamente sólo con él podía compartir muchas cosas.

-Me alegra oírlo, sabes que si necesitas algo no puedes dudar en pedírmelo.

-Eh, gracias -le dijo en respuesta. Mordió el pan y soltó un pequeño gemido de gusto.

* * *

-¿Así que estás embarazada? -interrogó Haymitch Abernathy, que vivía en el apartamento frente al de la pelinegra, mientras ella se apoyaba en la pared a un lado de su propia puerta.

-¿Te lo ha dicho Peeta? -preguntó suspirando, antes de buscar sus llaves en el bolso.

-¿Él lo sabe? -respondió irónico el otro-. No lo sé por Peeta, pero tienes el aspecto de una embarazada.

-Gracias por la brutal honestidad.

-Es una de mis cualidades, preciosa -dijo él tomando un trago de su bebida alcohólica.

-¿Eres consciente que te morirás mucho más joven? -expresó cuando encontró sus llaves y las introdujo en el cerrojo.

-No sabes cuánto lo espero -masculló el otro-. ¿Y quién es el padre?

Le enojaba que Haymitch se inmiscuyera en su vida, pero era el pago porque ella también lo hacía en la suya, su relación de amistad había surgido cuando juntos hundieron al 'Presidente Snow', un despótico corrupto de una compañía en la que ambos tuvieron la mala suerte de relacionarse.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

-¿Está ausente? -prosiguió él-. Conozco a alguien que le gustaría formar parte de la vida de la criatura.

-¿Quién? -quiso saber, el borracho de Haymitch tendía a ser demasiado listo para su propio bien.

-No sería divertido si te lo dijera, preciosa. Espero que el bebé no sea igual a ti.

-Gracias -objetó irónica antes de avanzar.

* * *

-Lo mejor de todo será cuando tu bebé te escuche cantar -comentó Madge mientras caminaban en el vestíbulo de su edificio, con la intención dirigirse a las escaleras, ya que el ascensor todavía estaba siendo reparado.

-¿Has escuchado eso? -dijo una voz cerca de ellas, no pretendiendo disimular el volumen de sus palabras; era otra de las ocupantes del edificio -una tal Glimmer- conversando con una mujer de cabellos rosados.

-¡Sí! -no disimuló la otra mientras le observaban-. Parece ser que tendrá un bebé, me gustan los bebés.

-No es por el bebé, cariño, alguna vez has visto que tenga pareja, ningún hombre es capaz de soportarla, significa que está sola, el mocoso pagará la actitud de su madre -enunció la rubia.

Madge movió los ojos con ironía y Katniss no pudo evitar querer golpearla, no le importara lo que dijeran de ella, pero llamó a su bebé mocoso. Su amiga rubia le detuvo y siguieron dirigiéndose a los escalones. Se percataron que la puerta principal se abrió.

-Buenas tardes -saludó Peeta entrando al edificio, dirigiéndoles una mirada intrigada a las dos mujeres que 'cuchicheaban' mientras veían a Katniss-, ¿me he perdido de algo? -preguntó jovial.

-No pasa nada -dijeron ellas saliendo del establecimiento.

Lo vio avanzar hasta llegar a las escaleras.

-Hola Katniss, Madge -expresó sonriendo-. ¿Cómo va todo? -entendió que iba dirigido hacia ella, pues le miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules.

Su amiga subió los escalones lentamente, dejándoles a solas.

-Bien, gracias -respondió, Prim estaba tan emocionada que le había dado una lista de todas las precauciones posibles, las vitaminas, las comidas, los consejos sobre qué podía remediar los malestares, su pequeña hermana se encontraba en su zona de confort.

Y aun a pesar de todo seguía con los fastidiosos malestares, ya que nunca le había gustado que le dijeran qué hacer. De todos ellos el principal era el cansancio, incluso por las noches sentía que le faltaba algo para poder dormir con tranquilidad. Los mareos y náuseas continuaban, pero podía controlarlos más que el otro síntoma. La etapa del embarazo no era tan dulce, quizá mejoraría la siguiente semana, porque iría a que le hicieran su primera ecografía. Hasta el momento lo único que sabía de su bebé era que le daba calambres, que era capaz de provocarle dolor en los senos y un ensanchamiento de caderas, así como el aumento de su peso corporal.

-Me da gusto oírlo, espero que te vaya muy bien, ¿cómo está el papá? No, es muy personal, lo siento -interpuso Peeta antes de que pudiera responder. Tal vez pensaba que era otro el padre, el pensamiento le enojó. ¿Cómo podía creer eso de ella?

-No tienes por qué preocuparte -espetó y él asintió suspirando.

Se alejó del rubio.

* * *

Para Katniss, la doctora Paylor parecía muy joven, pero no tenía duda alguna que se encontraba en su puesto por méritos propios, sus conocimientos y profesionalismo eran muy buenos.

-Muy bien señora Everdeen, es tiempo de hacerle una ecografía, le pediré que se recueste en la camilla -siguió su instrucción-, y yo procederé a aplicarle un gel que ayudará a que el transductor -levantó el aparato que pasaría en su vientre- tenga un contacto con el cuerpo sin la posibilidad que queden bolsas de aire que obstruyan las ondas sonoras.

Comenzó a colocarle el gel tibio, sintiéndose incómoda por la cercanía de la mujer.

-Podrás sentir la presión del transductor y quizá un leve dolor si es alguna zona sensible, en la pantalla podremos ver a tu pequeño bebé -la sensación de tener 'eso' sobre su vientre resultaba extraña, pero suponía que debía acostumbrarse a ello por los que vendrían y por las demás pruebas a las que se vería sometida.

La doctora señaló la pantalla negruzca con manchas grisáceas, mientras comenzaba a oírse el rápido sonido de unos golpecitos.

_Muy rápidos_, pensaba Katniss sin entender.

-Oh, escuchas eso, es el corazón de tu pequeñito o pequeñita -anunció la mujer de cabellos oscuros. Una emoción le inundó ante las palabras.

-¿Es malo que sean muy rápidos? -preguntó con temor.

-No te preocupes, es completamente normal, deberá latir el doble que tu corazón, conforme avance el embarazo comenzarán a disminuir. Veamos, allí estás -dirigió su dedo a una parte de la pantalla que para Katniss se veía igual que las otras.

-¿Qué está allí? -no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Ves este pequeño círculo? -por más que lo intentaba no era capaz de verlo, negó-, hay dos puntitos negros en él -volvió a negar y lo observó por largo tiempo-. Bueno, te aseguro que la experiencia es la que me permite reconocerlo, hay algunas madres que tardan en encontrarlo, podrá mirarlo detenidamente en la imagen que se llevará. Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora, señora Everdeen -le entregó un trapo para limpiarse-. Sentémonos para conversar.

* * *

Las palabras de la doctora le tenían preocupada, resopló al pensar que precisamente eso era lo que tenía que evitar. Según Paylor, su presión se encontraba a niveles un poco altos y era muy peligroso durante el embarazo, debía cuidarse y evitar situaciones tensas para no dañar a su bebé. Pero, ¿qué quería la doctora? Tenía un nuevo caso que resolver donde el abogado opositor defendía a Alma Coin, una mujer mucho más peligrosa que el mismo Snow.

Y si a eso le aunaban el hecho de que Peeta parecía acercarse más a ella, ¿era posible que tuviera sospechas que el bebé fuese suyo?

Negó, ninguna de sus palabras parecía revelarlo.

Dirigiéndose al ascensor extrajo la imagen del sobre amarillo y la alzó, no era capaz de ver dónde se encontraba su bebé.

-¿Ya tienes imágenes de él? -cuestionó Glimmer, apareciendo de la nada como un animal que cazaba a su presa.

-Lárgate.

-¿Dónde está el padre? -la otra miró a los lados-, parece que no está.

-Déjala Glimmer -arremetió Peeta, apareciendo de improviso-, no tienes por qué inmiscuirte en asuntos que no te incumben.

-No sé por qué la defiendes, Mellark, nadie la quiere -manifestó la otra con gusto, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Peeta.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-¿Realmente lo preguntas?

-Sí, Glimmer -dijo él sonando defensivo, esa actitud nunca la había visto en el ojiazul.

-¿Dónde está el padre de su hijo? Ni él es capaz de soportarla.

-Te equivocas, yo soy el padre del bebé de Katniss.

La cara de Glimmer reflejó desconcierto, para después sonreír de manera socarrona.

-No lo creo, no puedes estar enamorado de ella.

-Sí lo estoy, pero no creo que deba estar dándote explicaciones a ti -el asunto quedó zanjado por las palabras de Peeta y la rubia desapareció. Katniss miró furiosa al chico del pan y presionó el botón del ascensor, él entró tras ella.

Trató de tranquilizarse mientras escuchaba los sonidos del cambio de piso.

Las puertas se abrieron en el cuarto nivel, el suyo.

Avanzó rápidamente, pero se detuvo al salir y empujó a Peeta contra la pared a un costado del ascensor. Haymitch salió de su apartamento.

-Preciosa, cálmate, no creo que sea recomendable en tu estado.

-¡Detesto que todos me recuerden mi estado! Yo lo sé perfectamente -le dijo mientras apoyaba su antebrazo en el pecho de Peeta.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Glimmer que eras el padre de mi hijo?

-Lo siento Katniss, sé que no debía hacerlo ni inmiscuirme cuando yo no tengo relación alguna con tu hijo, pero no podía dejar que ella siguiera fastidiándote -el tono de su voz sonaba sincero. Estaba confundida, ¿él no pensaba que fuera suyo ni quería reclamarlo, después de que le dijera a Delly que no formaría parte de la vida de un posible hijo?

_Estúpidas hormonas_.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Haymitch. Incitándole que soltara a Peeta.

-Le he dicho a Glimmer que el hijo que espera es mío, ella no me creyó y le afirmé que sí porque estaba enamorado de Katniss -confesó el rubio con voz lenta.

-¿Eso es todo? -rió el mayor-. Preciosa, no deberías enojarte, lo único que hizo fue evitarte mayores problemas que te afecten, Glimmer se siente envidiosa de que tú seas más joven y más guapa. Deberías agradecerle al chico, sólo te defendió y esas fueron las palabras que se le ocurrieron para cerrarle la boca, a Glimmer no le importa quién es el padre e incluso yo podría haberlo sido, con una disculpa de él basta, aunque entiendo que te enojes si no te gusta pensar en Peeta como el padre de tu hijo -expresó antes de retirarse riendo.

Le dirigió una mirada apenada a Peeta.

Estaba mal que dijera precisamente eso, pero se daba cuenta que él era capaz de asumir una responsabilidad sobre su hijo aunque no supiera que era suyo.

Perfecto.

_Otra preocupación_.

Su conciencia no estaría tranquila hasta le hubiera dicho la verdad, pero temía hacerlo por las repercusiones que pudieran traer.

Peeta asintió y se inclinó a recoger el sobre y la ecografía que había tirado, sonrió.

-Mira, ahí está tu bebé, a mí siempre me han gustado los niños -dijo él y su pequeño le provocó ganas de llorar. El rubio le miró preocupado-. ¿Katniss?

-Yo no he podido encontrarlo -musitó, odiándose por llorar y porque sería una mala madre. Por primera vez pensaba que Peeta merecía formar parte de la vida de su hijo, que en un futuro preguntaría por la identidad de su padre. Peeta tenía derecho a saberlo.

-Hey, no hay problema, ¿qué te parece si te ayudo? Mi cuñada me ayudó a descifrar las ecografías -el tono del joven era tranquilizador y confortante. Asintió y decidió dejarle entrar a su apartamento.

Se sentó en el sofá de su pequeña sala y le ofreció espacio en el mueble, que él no dudó en ocupar. Peeta comenzó a explicarle y señalar el lugar preciso en que se encontraba su bebé, hasta que fue capaz de sentirse contenta de encontrarlo, era la primera imagen que tenía de su hijo o hija.

-Podrías crear un álbum para el bebé -sugirió su acompañante momentos después, cuando le comunicó que tenía la idea de reunir todo lo posible para no olvidar esa etapa.

-La idea también rondaba en mi cabeza, ¿me ayudarías? -él suspiró y asintió con una sonrisa, quizá preguntándose por el padre, se alegraba que no fuera tan entrometido como para expresarlo en voz alta.

-¿Te gustan los niños? -sus ojos azules brillaron y su sonrisa creció.

-Me encantan, siempre he querido tenerlos, me emociona la idea de ser papá -su emoción era palpable y se sintió mucho peor al escuchar sus palabras. Tenía que decirle, pero el cansancio estaba llegando-. Creo que te dejaré para que descanses -susurró el rubio.

-Quédate -pidió-. No puedo dormir muy bien por las noches -admitió, Peeta asintió y la acompañó a su habitación.

Procedió a colocarse la crema hidratante en su poco abultado vientre, entró al baño a cambiarse y al salir se fijó en que el rubio preparó su cama.

-Gracias -susurró cuando él le ayudó a acomodarse en el colchón, acomodándose tras ella, si no hubiera sido una especie de amigo y padre de su hijo no lo habría permitido; pero siempre que estaba con Peeta se sentía diferente.

Por primera vez en algún tiempo tuvo una noche apacible y su mañana fue mucho mejor cuando una tostada antes de levantarse de la cama mejoró sus náuseas.

* * *

-¿Cuándo le dirás? -preguntó su pequeño patito unas semanas después, ya había finalizado el primer trimestre de su embarazo y no temía tanto una posible pérdida por cualquier incidente que surgiera al decirle la verdad a Peeta, con quien había convivido más en aquel tiempo. Él se comportaba como si fuera el padre del bebé y nunca le preguntaba sobre la verdadera identidad del mismo.

Platicaba con ella, le hacía compañía, le ayudaba a hacer su álbum y le complacía cualquier antojo.

Se encargaba de cuidarla.

Pero provocaba que siguiera sintiéndose como si tuviera un gran peso sobre sus hombros. La doctora Paylor le había advertido que su presión arterial no debía subir del nivel en que se encontraba y era preocupante.

-Temo la reacción de Peeta cuando sepa que le oculté la información -confesó a Prim, que le miró con comprensión.

-Sin embargo, debes hacerlo -expresó con madurez la rubia de ojos azules.

Era cierto, no podía retrasarlo demasiado tiempo.

* * *

Se encontraba en el sofá con Peeta, mirando un programa de televisión rosa donde él llevaba amándola durante largo tiempo y ella sólo era su mejor amiga.

-No creo que sea verdad -reveló creyendo en sus palabras, no era posible que una persona amara tanto tiempo a otra, aunque no podía estar muy segura siendo que ella nunca se había enamorado, ni esperaba estarlo, creía que sintió aquello con su amigo Gale, pero no era así, su relación se volvió un tanto tormentosa desde que admitió que no lo hacía; además él no sufrió tanto porque continuó buscando más 'labios que besar', por lo que no creía que su amor fuera muy grande tampoco.

-Sí se puede amar mucho tiempo a una persona Katniss, yo llevo años haciéndolo -sintió una punzada en su pecho, pero no como aquellas que le provocaba su embarazo sino una imaginaria que le producía desasosiego-. Y no creo que llegue a cambiar nunca -reveló él mirando la pantalla fijamente.

-¿Quién es ella? -preguntó.

Él suspiró.

-Ella está aquí conmigo -admitió él, y la única respuesta a sus palabras fue alejarse. Peeta no podía estar enamorado de ella. Comenzó a respirar más rápido y no era provocado por el estado en que se encontraba.

-Cuando le dijiste a Glimmer -musitó.

-Era cierto -afirmó-. Pero no pido que me correspondas, puedo ser tu amigo, ¿somos amigos, o no?

-Sí… ¿cuándo? -quiso saber.

-Teníamos cinco años, fue aquel día en la clase de música, cuando la profesora preguntó si alguien sabía la canción que estaba de moda en la radio, tú alzaste la mano, fuiste al frente y comenzaste a cantar, en ese momento lo supe, quizá siendo niño fue muy inocente pero creció en el transcurso de los años -dijo él con voz suave.

No sabía qué pensar.

-¿El verde es tu color favorito, no es así? -Peeta rompió el momento de silencio, mirando un adorno de aquel color.

-Sí, verde, ¿cuál el tuyo?

-El naranja, un naranja como el del atardecer -susurró mientras se servía un poco de té, sin azúcar, como siempre.

No para solidarizarse con las cantidades que ella tenía permitida, sino porque así era su costumbre.

* * *

Le costaba trabajo concentrarse, pensaba en los sentimientos de Peeta para con ella, que él no supiera que su hijo también era el suyo, también reflexionaba sobre la situación en que se encontraba, ella nunca creyó llegar a ser madre pero comenzaba a emocionarse demasiado por el inminente futuro. Pero eso era comprensible, sus emociones subían y bajaban, muy diferente a como era habitualmente.

La pelinegra necesitaba resolver el caso de Coin antes de finalizar su segundo trimestre, era muy importante porque si ella se iba y no lo resolvían podría perderse la ventaja que estaba obteniendo sobre sus abogados. Muy pocos creían las intenciones ocultas que tenía, dirigió una empresa al 'éxito' sin estar frente a ella, como si fuera muy noble no admitir su papel, y lo que quería ahora era poder obtener acciones. Sonaba un poco sencillo, pero tenía un gran trasfondo.

Revisó los papeles en el escritorio de la mesa de su cocina mientras comía una pera, sus cinco comidas no le bastaban y la mejor solución era tener frutas a la mano. Katniss realizó unas cuantas notas y volvió al tema que le preocupaba.

Decirle a Peeta que él iba a ser padre.

De pronto le vio entrar en la estancia -ciertamente él prácticamente vivía en su apartamento- y saludarle con la mano. No se explicó de dónde vino el impulso, pero se paró y se acercó a él, entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó.

Sintió algo parecido a lo que ocurrió meses atrás, pero sin tener el sabor de la bebida o el adormecimiento de él, movía sus labios con lentitud, sin la desesperación y casi obligación de dárselo, se sentía correcto tener su boca sobre la de él, aunque no sabía qué era lo que hacía que Peeta fuera distinto.

Se separó.

-¿Qué fue eso? -cuestionó el rubio, demostrando incertidumbre en sus ojos azules.

-No lo sé -respondió, y en verdad no lo hacía. Peeta era un constante en su vida desde mucho antes de su embarazo y sólo hasta ese momento se atrevió a hacer algo que rondaba en su cabeza, incluso lo tenía pensado previo a la noche de la concepción.

Sintió un movimiento en su estómago y se dirigió hacia su baño.

Como detestaba que el embarazo produjera más gases de los acostumbrados.

* * *

La pelinegra observó a Prim y a Madge mientras revisaban un catálogo de ropas para embarazadas, su hermana era quien exclamaba más conforme veía las imágenes, pero la otra rubia hacía unos cuantos comentarios cuando era necesario.

-Mañana trabajaré en el turno de la noche para acompañarte durante la tarde, Katniss -le dijo Prim, entusiasmada. Madge rió, posiblemente viendo su cara de fastidio-. Quiero ver cuando te estés probando todas esas ropas, ¿esperarás por mí?

Asintió.

Su pequeño patito siguió observando en silencio el catálogo.

-¿Qué te preocupa? -le preguntó Primrose de improviso, con aspecto sereno.

No respondió a la pregunta que le hacía.

-No planeo crear confusiones en ti durante este momento Katniss, pero sólo tú sabrás por qué 'escogiste' a Peeta Mellark -musitó Madge Undersee, diciendo en voz alta los pensamientos que parecían inundarla desde algún tiempo atrás, pero de los que se le hacía muy difícil encontrar la respuesta por los sentimientos que enfrentaba en su embarazo.

* * *

Inconscientemente, mientras se sentaba en su sillón, llevó una mano a su vientre y lo acarició, Peeta se acercó a ella y le aproximó la mesa central de su pequeña sala de estar. Katniss colocó sus pies con una expresión de comodidad.

-¿Has querido saber el sexo de tu bebé, Katniss? -le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras observaba la imagen del ultrasonido que sería agregada al álbum que él ayudaba a prepararle.

Asintió y cerró los ojos, no le gustaban las sorpresas, por sobre todo le ilusionaba una niña parecida a su querido patito.

-No se dejó ver -susurró, queriendo llevar sus manos a su busto, según Prim, la producción de leche le afectaría demasiado.

Recordó las palabras de la doctora Paylor.

"Señora Everdeen, seré directa con usted, no puede seguir ignorando mis indicaciones, ¡basta de preocupaciones! Es una orden, todavía es posible controlarle".

Y vaya que tenía voz de mando aquella mujer.

-¿Sabes qué podría ayudar a relajarte? -musitó Peeta ofreciéndole un vaso con agua.

Negó y agradeció la bebida.

-Podrías cantarle a tu bebé, a estas alturas ya te escucha -sugirió el rubio y otro pensamiento acudió a su cabeza.

-¿Te molestaría acompañarme a los cursos? -cuestionó con infinita inseguridad, no le había dicho que era el padre, pero mientras se decidía a hacerlo se dijo que podría incluirlo en otro aspecto que a él le gustaría haber experimentado cuando supiera la verdad.

No sabía por qué le daba temor la reacción de Peeta.

O quizá ella era la que se sentía egoísta ante el cambio del futuro.

-Si estás segura, claro -dijo él sonriendo-, ¿cuándo comienzan? -y le preguntó con la mirada si le gustaría recibir un masaje. Asintió, sintiéndose en la gloria por las manos del hombre junto a ella.

-En tres semanas -comunicó dando un suspiro por la presión de las manos de Peeta.

* * *

Katniss respiró despacio y cerró los ojos, concentrándose para que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. Exhaló, esperando que las palabras de Madge fueran ciertas y pudiera eliminar el estrés que tenía.

Su trabajo y la situación con Peeta le provocaban sentirse de aquella forma.

No podía seguir así.

Decidió seguir el consejo del rubio y comenzó a entonar una nana suave que le cantaba a Prim cuando era pequeña, la misma que su padre le había enseñado pero que era tremendamente conocida (1). No le importó la sensación extraña en sus encías sino que sólo se concentró en la melodía que interpretaba.

-Sueña ahora feliz y dulce, contempla en tus ojos el paraíso… Cierra los ojos, todo estará bien… -cantaba con suavidad acariciando su vientre, percatándose levemente de la presencia de Peeta, que entró a su habitación silencioso y se recostó a su lado.

Y de pronto, lo sintió.

El pequeño movimiento de su bebé dentro de ella, como si un pez nadara en su interior o un burbujeo, incluso las mariposas que decían los libros, era muy difícil de describir con palabras, movida por las emociones tomó la mano de Peeta para que él lo sintiera y pareció hacerlo, porque sonrió.

Derramó un par de lágrimas.

Y el terror le asaltó.

Era una mala madre, le ocultaba información precisa al padre de su bebé, sólo por temor a lo que ella sentiría. Estaba siendo egoísta. Tenía que decírselo. Peeta merecía saberlo.

Tenía que saberlo.

-Peeta, tú eres su padre -le dijo sincerándose. Él acarició sus cabellos negros.

-Me haces un gran honor al darme ese lugar Katniss, no es necesario si no lo quieres, a mí me agrada estar junto a ti en este momento -susurró él.

-No Peeta, mi bebé tiene tus -remarcó la palabra- genes también.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó él, mientras su respiración aumentaba.

-La noche de la fiesta de Delly me acosté contigo -confesó-. Pensé que lo sabías o lo recordabas y por eso estabas conmigo, pero después me di cuenta que no era así.

-Entonces tú eras real -musitó él, el cansancio comenzó a llegar y la adormecía pero vio la mano empuñada de Peeta.

Momentos después, mientras todavía no estaba completamente en el mundo de los sueños escuchó el golpe en la pared.

* * *

-Hola Katniss, ¿cómo va todo? -cuestionó Peeta saludándola de nuevo otra mañana, tres semanas después de la confesión; ella se preparaba para irse a su trabajo.

-Bien- le informó de forma cordial, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque extrañaba la presencia del rubio en su casa, siendo que él sólo se acercaba a ella preguntar temas superficiales. Por las noches no dormía tan bien como antes.

El rubio le sonrió antes de entrar de nuevo al ascensor para irse a su trabajo, en el cual tenía entendido no era tan indispensable.

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? -le preguntó Haymitch apoyándose en la pared, pues se encontraba fuera cuando ocurrió el intercambio-. ¿Alejarlo de ti?

-Claro que no -respondió la pelinegra con calma, recordando que la siguiente semana no podía evitar nuevamente el curso psicoprofiláctico, además que necesitaba hacerse la prueba de glucosa dos días después.

-Muy bien, porque eso es lo justo que estás haciendo, preciosa. No quiero ser tan duro contigo, quiero verlo feliz y no volveré a decirlo, pero deja de hacerte completamente la víctima -fueron las palabras de su acompañante.

-No me hago la víctima -sonrió.

-Preciosa, lo haces -expresó Haymitch en tono conciliador-, te tensas visiblemente cada vez que le tienes cerca que es cada día, como esperando que él te arrebate a tu hijo, y sé que es de él, me pregunta por ti todo el tiempo, no me extrañaría que lo hiciera con los otros, eres tú quien lo aparta. ¿Qué es lo que habría hecho él si se encontrara en tu lugar?

Suspiró audiblemente.

Peeta no le trataría de la forma en que ella lo hacía, no podía justificar el embarazo con la manera en que lo estaba tratando, ésa era completamente Katniss. Lo único que el rubio querría sería abrirle las puertas para estar con el hijo que ya habría relevado era suyo. Ella ni siquiera permitía que él estuviera a dos metros, por mucho que así lo anhelara.

-Lo sé -fueron las palabras de Katniss antes de darle vuelta a la llave y asegurar su apartamento.

* * *

Peeta debió haber percibido algún cambio en su actitud, ya que se acercó más a ella la tarde del día siguiente.

-Escucha, siento si me mostré dolido por tus palabras, no tenía derecho alguno en hacerlo, la decisión estaba en ti, tú y yo no tenemos una relación romántica, yo fui quien se dio esperanzas. Sólo te pido por favor que no me alejes de nuestro bebé sin pensarlo un poco, ¿me permitirías estar cerca, sino es de ti, de él o ella? Lo que sea que a ti te haga feliz y que consideres es lo mejor para el bebé. No tienes que responder ahora -dijo cuando llegaron al cuarto nivel del edificio.

Era increíble que él pudiera pensar sólo en ella aun cuando no fue muy justa con él.

-Lo siento, Peeta. No debí… -le era muy difícil dar explicaciones.

-Hey, no te preocupes, no tengo intención de hacerte sentir mal -manifestó él cuando ella permaneció en silencio.

-Sí quiero que formes parte de la vida del bebé, es sólo que temía quisieras arrebatármelo, fue un pensamiento tonto…

-Nunca haría nada de eso, Katniss, lo juro -interrumpió él-, además, eres muy buena en los juzgados, no creo que pudiera ganar el caso -el tono de su voz era de broma y provocó una risa en ella.

-La próxima semana tengo que ir al curso, ¿vendrás? -cuestionó entrando a su apartamento, dejando la puerta abierta para que él también lo hiciera.

-No me lo perdería -afirmó Peeta cerrando la puerta tras de él.

* * *

Katniss observó a las demás parejas que asistían al curso, sólo una de ellas se le hizo lo suficientemente agradable como para ubicarse a su lado, eran una mujer de aproximadamente siete u ocho meses de embarazo, de cabellos oscuros, ojos verde oscuro y apariencia un poco frágil comparada con el hombre de aspecto atlético, cabellera broncíneos y orbes verde mar.

-Mucho gusto -saludó él extendiendo su mano derecha, la izquierda no abandonaba a su esposa, pues el anillo en ambos indicaba que estaban casados-. Somos Finnick y Annie, él es el pequeño Finnick -dijo posando una mano sobre el vientre de su mujer.

Peeta sonrió y extendió su propia mano.

-Es muy agradable encontrar a alguien amigable, somos Peeta y Katniss, y no sabemos si es él o ella, no se deja ver -expresó ganándose una risa de los otros.

-Si es niña, ya puedes considerar que tendrá el primer pretendiente, míranos a nosotros, nuestro hijo será todo un galán -bromeó Finnick, haciéndoles un guiño. Katniss le miró con enojo.

Peeta y Annie rieron al escuchar al hombre antes de que su atención se viera atraída por la mujer que impartía el curso en el salón de suelos de madera y colores pasteles, con pelotas en una esquina, algunos cambiadores en la otra y bebés de práctica acomodados en la pared trasera.

Durante la siguiente hora, Katniss se sintió frustrada por todo lo que tenía que hacer, aunque sabía que aprender a respirar y pujar era importante.

* * *

El rubio la miró preocupado durante aquella mañana, mirada que le parecía frustrante.

-¿Todo bien? -Katniss asintió, a pesar que sentía los pies más hinchados de lo que acostumbraba, tenía que ir al trabajo a dar los últimos retoques al caso que otro abogado tendría que enfrentar, pues se había alargado lo suficiente y ella estaría de permiso para el siguiente citatorio.

Suspiró enojada, lo que hubiera dado por hacer pagar a aquella mujer, pero su bebé era más importante.

-¿Segura que irás a trabajar? -preguntó Peeta con tono comedido.

-Sí, y estaré disponible en el teléfono, pero agradecería no recibir muchas llamadas -el otro alzó sus manos en actitud pacífica.

-Muy bien, cualquier cosa que ocurra me llamas -pidió y se acercó a ella para besar su frente y acariciar su vientre con suavidad, aunque Katniss tenía el presentimiento que le habría agradado besárselo también.

Decidió que no se exigiría mucho aquel día, las estrellitas que veía durante momentos no le parecía que debían estar presentes.

* * *

-¿Cuál es el consultorio en que se encuentra su doctor, señora Everdeen? -preguntó la enfermera a la hora del almuerzo, después de haber checado sus signos vitales y mirarla preocupada cuando lo hizo.

Había tomado un taxi al hospital cuando comenzó a ver borroso y sentir un zumbido en los oídos, ellos no pudieron catalogarse como no preocupantes.

-En el cuatrocientos cincuenta y uno -respondió.

En aquel momento su madre apareció.

-¿Katniss?, ¿qué haces aquí? -cuestionó con dudas mientras la otra enfermera se retiraba para ir en busca de la doctora. La presencia de la señora Everdeen le incomodó.

-Tuve la sensación que me iba a desvanecer y decidí venir, pero no alcancé a llegar con mi doctora -indicó, quizá su madre podría ser de ayuda ahí.

-¿Qué más sentiste? -utilizó su tono profesional, aunque se percibía la preocupación por ella.

-Sentí que me desconectaba y mis oídos no recibían sonido alguno, vi puntitos brillantes y me pareció sentirme liviana -admitió. Fue una gran impotencia la que tuvo en aquel momento que describía.

Su madre suspiró.

-¿Por qué no has seguido las indicaciones, Katniss? -dijo en tono suave. La pelinegra entendió con más razón la experiencia que Prim tenía al hablar, no había sido su pequeño patito quien diera todos esos buenos consejos, sino su madre, cuyo único contacto era a través de su hermana menor-. Sé que no he sido la madre que esperabas, pero a partir de ahora harás lo que te digo, la doctora Paylor estará de acuerdo, quizá te dé una medicación apta para el embarazo, sin embargo lo que necesitas es reposo. ¡Y lo tomarás! No pongas en riesgo la vida de tu bebé por preocupaciones laborales, aunque mucha gente que conozcas dependa de ti, ¿entendido?

Sintió un poco de vergüenza al recordar que nunca le comunicó a su madre de su embarazo y que, si no hubiera sido por Prim, ella seguiría sin saberlo.

La señora Everdeen tuvo sus errores pero seguía siendo su madre y poco a poco comenzaba a entenderla.

-Ahora, ¿cuál es el número de Peeta? Yo misma lo localizaré.

A regañadientes se lo dio.

Pero sonrió cuando Peeta llegó y le abrazó fuertemente.

* * *

La doctora Paylor le recetó una medicina que no haría mal a su bebé y lo único que le permitió a partir de entonces fue levantarse de la cama para ir al baño, instrucción que Peeta había asegurado se cumpliría al pie de la letra. Katniss se lamentaba de gran manera haber expuesto a su bebé a algo tan grave, principalmente porque había quedado establecido que se haría una cesárea.

-Me parece que necesita una experiencia grata después de esto, haremos una ecografía ahora y quizá su bebé pueda dejar ver si es un campeón o una princesa, ¿sería tan amable de recostarse en la camilla? -manifestó en tono amigable la mujer.

Observó a Peeta sonreír, porque sería la primera vez que permitiría estuviera presente en una de las ecografías, lo que normalmente hacía era ver las imágenes que se iban anexando en el álbum con diseños pasteles, sin distinción de color rosa o azul, al no saber el sexo de su bebé. El rubio le había llenado de sonajas, chupetes, biberones, cigüeñas -para su disgusto- y todo tipo de adornos relativos a las pequeñas criaturas.

Tuvo que admitir que no podría haber quedado mejor sin el talento de Peeta.

Se recostó en la camilla de la doctora y la misma procedió a hacer la rutina a la que se acostumbró en algunas de las citas anteriores.

El sonido del corazón de su bebé le devolvió la calma que había perdido, sintió que la mano fuerte de Peeta tomaba la suya.

-Parece que se dedicarán a comprar vestidos -señaló Paylor.

Katniss podía jurar que su sonrisa reflejaba la que el rubio tenía en su cara.

* * *

Sólo por Prim y por las fotos de su álbum, la futura madre de ojos grises aceptaba aquel pequeño 'Baby Shower' organizado por las dos rubias a las que era más cercana.

Era un alivio saber que por lo menos Madge se había dado cuenta que la presencia de Johanna, Leevy, Rue, Effie, Delly, Annie, su madre, Prim y ella era una combinación terrible de personalidades. Iban desde lo dulce hasta lo amargo, como los dulces.

Pero Prim le había sugerido que sería bonito hacerlo y Peeta había reído al escuchar las palabras, sabiendo que las intenciones de su hermana pequeña no eran malas, sino que significaban que una vez salidas de su boca serían cumplidas.

Katniss observó los adornos rosas ocultando una mueca de desagrado.

Trataría de hacerlo para el álbum, se dijo.

Sonrió al escuchar los ánimos que Effie trataba de contagiar.

Pensándolo mejor, habría sido peor invitar a la madre de Peeta.

Ella sí habría hecho que fuera una pesadilla.

* * *

El calambre en sus piernas no dejaba dormir a Katniss, cada vez estaba más cerca de la fecha en que el parto fue programado y con emoción veía a su vientre crecer, aunque sentía melancolía al pensar que no lo tendría después.

Estaba ansiosa por sostener a su hija entre sus brazos, pero sentía un inmenso temor ante el mundo que su pequeña enfrentaría, un terror mayor al pensamiento de si dolería la manera de su llegada. Se juró que la protegería de todo el que quisiera dañarla, no permitiría que tuviera una infancia como la suya.

Peeta se recostó tras de ella y comenzó a platicar de su día, procurando narrar las creaciones que había preparado en el poco tiempo que se dio una vuelta por su repostería, ya que no quería separarse de ella ni una hora. Con lentitud, conociendo su forma de ser, él posó la mano en su vientre para acariciarlo levemente y no dejó de platicar.

Sintió una patada en el punto que Peeta acariciaba y él pareció sentirla, porque agregó a sus palabras: -Claro que te enseñaré a hacer pasteles, pero seré yo quien estará feliz de hacértelos.

Con las caricias y las palabras del rubio poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Sin duda, él sería un buen padre.

* * *

Después de realizar sus necesidades -provocadas por la presión de su hija en su vejiga-, se colocó unas almohadillas en sus pechos para evitar accidentes por las pequeñas gotas de líquido amarillento que su cuerpo producía.

Katniss se observó en el espejo, vestía una de las prendas que se compró cuando Prim y Madge le acompañaron a que se probara ropa de maternidad. Era una sencilla blusa verde, tal como su color favorito y uno de los pantalones premamá que debía admitir eran cómodos, pero muy difíciles de colocar, porque no se sentía muy a gusto utilizando vestidos. Su abultado vientre sobresalía y no pudo evitar admirarlo.

Los pasos le advirtieron que Peeta se acercaba, en ese tiempo en que estaba en reposo había podido reflexionar en los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. No los tenía por la compañía y apoyo que le había dado en esos meses, sino mucho antes había desarrollado un cariño fuerte por él. Bueno, no era cariño, sino mucho más que eso, le molestaba pensar que sentía aquello que llamaba amor, y no sabía cómo admitirlo.

Sólo con Peeta habría aceptado tener algún hijo, pero si decía algo él lo tomaría como si temiera perder a su hija o que lo expresaba como agradecimiento.

Se preguntaba por qué tenía que ser así, pero ella era la culpable por no reparar antes en sus sentimientos, cuando no había un bebé de por medio.

-Te ves muy bien -halagó Peeta desde la puerta del baño.

-Gracias -susurró, comenzando a salir para sentarse en la cama.

-¿Te gustaría buscar algún nombre?

-Ya lo he pensado -admitió, regañándose por no tomarle en cuenta en su decisión.

-Muy bien -dijo Peeta-, ¿cuál es?

-Sunset (2) Mellark -indicó y le encantó ver la sonrisa alegre de Peeta.

-Es muy bonito, Katniss -garantizó él.

* * *

Afortunadamente para Katniss, con un poco de sarcasmo también, tuvo contracciones débiles una semana antes de la fecha de la cesárea, por lo que ese día no sintió como si fueran a arrancarle a su pequeña. El riesgo de pre eclampsia había sido superado por muy poco, mas habría aceptado lo que fuera con tal de asegurar el bienestar de su hija.

Pero, aun así, con ojos desorbitados aceptó la aguja que iban a insertar en su columna, que le recordaba los motivos por los que odiaba la medicina, la sangre y lo relacionado a la curación, aunque la idea que su hija estuviera cubierta de fluidos no le importaba.

Prim le sonrió antes de salir de la blanca habitación de hospital, con pocos adornos que indicaban era del área de maternidad y, gracias a alguna plegaria de Katniss, sorprendentemente libre del olor a antiséptico. Peeta sería quien estaría presente con ella en todo momento, no confiaba en todas esas personas, quizá la doctora Paylor lo parecía, pero no estaba segura de quiénes eran y podrían llevarse a su bebé cuando ella no tuviera todas las fuerzas para luchar.

-Hey, Prim, tu madre, mi hermano, Madge y Gale estarán pendientes de cada movimiento tanto como yo, tú debes relajarte, prometo que cuando Sunset nazca yo estaré atento hasta de sus respiraciones, porque es una parte tuya Katniss -aseguró Peeta.

-También tuya -le recordó.

-No me importaría que sólo tuviera tu sangre Katniss -susurró el rubio acariciando su cara con afecto.

-Es hora -interrumpió la enfermera entrando a la habitación.

Los siguientes segundos, minutos, horas, no estuvo segura, no importaron. La sensación del bisturí, los movimientos dentro de ella, las punzadas, las suturas, nada.

Todo eso valió la pena cuando escuchó su llanto y finalmente la tuvo en sus brazos.

Contó los veinte deditos, acarició el diminuto rostro.

Ella era perfecta, suya y de Peeta.

Sonrió.

Supuso que lo que el rubio eliminaba de su rostro eran lágrimas de felicidad.

* * *

Peeta Mellark sostuvo a su pequeña pelinegra entre sus brazos con cariño, sonriéndole y acariciando su carita tierna, cuyos ojitos -que tenían una tonalidad azul por el momento -parecían mirarle aunque no era muy posible que le enfocara al tener menos de dos meses de nacida.

Su hija cerró su puño y él lo tomó para besarlo, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el pequeño rostro y unos soniditos de satisfacción.

-¿Sabes que papá te ama? -le susurró a la niña-, lo tendrás esclavizado a ti durante mucho tiempo, si a tu mamá la ama desde lo cinco años, ¿te imaginarás cómo será contigo?, prométeme que no te enojarás conmigo cuando sea un celoso que no te deje salir con cualquier chico, sólo con aquel que yo esté seguro te hará feliz.

Acostumbrado al silencio de Katniss, le sonrió cuando se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le entregó a la pequeña, que prefería dormir escuchando la voz de su madre, tanto como a él le agradaba ver la figura que representaban juntas. El embarazo y la maternidad sólo habían hecho que ella luciera mucho más hermosa de lo que ya la consideraba, era muy afortunado de poder presenciar ese lado maternal que Katniss creía no tenía: la protección que mostraba con su hija, la dedicación, el cariño, el amor del que contadas personas eran receptoras.

La pelinegra mayor comenzó a cantar suavemente mientras arrullaba la diminuta criatura en sus brazos. En momentos como ese le hubiera gustado tener una relación sentimental con Katniss, pero no la obligaría a nada. Aunque en algunas veces -cuando estaban juntos- callaba la pregunta '¿Qué somos?'. El enojo que sintió cuando ella le reveló la verdad duró poco, tiempo atrás había reflexionado que no debió emborracharse y acostarse con alguien por el dolor, no habría sido justo para la mujer, incluso si hubiera estado completamente dispuesta; pero no se arrepentía porque eso significaba que su hija no estaría allí.

Sonrió.

Sabía que a pesar de cualquier circunstancia él amaría a Katniss Everdeen.

Incluso si dejaba de hacerlo, su corazón encontraría la manera de volver a ella.

Aunque muriera de sufrimiento al verla feliz con alguien más.

-No es verdad -dijo Katniss en voz baja para no despertar a Sunset-, lo que dijiste ayer mientras creías que yo descansaba -aclaró-. Aun cuando yo no estaba segura de lo que sentía por ti, te escogí para ser el padre de Sunset, incluso inconscientemente.

-Katniss… -susurró, no queriendo esperanzarse.

-Si no hubiera tenido algún sentimiento hacia ti, no te habría permitido estar cerca todo este tiempo -él se negaba a creer eso, ella le habría permitido formar parte de la vida de su hija de cualquier forma-. No lo hago sólo por Sunset, sino por mí. Te quiero conmigo, aunque no sea capaz de expresarlo realmente. Lo siento.

Eso era un avance para Katniss, pero así la conoció, ella demostraba su amor con hechos y no palabras, sólo Prim y Sunset también recibían su afecto con las últimas.

Y ahí mismo ella le besó de nuevo, de manera lenta y suave, transmitiendo lo que sentía por él, acariciando con sus labios sin prisas, pero con un sentimiento con que no describirían a Katniss, ternura. Porque después vendría lo demás, por el momento eso era suficiente. Katniss se separó y desvió la vista para asegurarse que no causó disturbio en el sueño de su hija.

El rubio se acercó más y rodeó su hombro, para que ella se apoyara en él, lo que hizo con lentitud, a Peeta sólo le importaban las dos mujeres que amaba y tenía entre sus brazos.

-No voy a ir a alguna parte -prometió con voz suave-, tendrás que soportar mi presencia por mucho tiempo -bromeó después.

Minutos más tarde, cuando sentía que ella se quedaba dormida susurró: -A ti también te amo, Katniss.

Ella musitó un débil 'Y yo a ti'.

Ésa era su familia.

Apretó el relicario que le iba a entregar, ya habría otro momento.

Muchos de ellos vendrían.

* * *

1. Nana de Brahms, una de las más conocidas, hay demasiadas traducciones de la letra original (alemán).

2. Atardecer.

.

**¡Hola!**

**Creo que para terminar de leer esta clase de fic largos se necesita empeño o que realmente atraiga. No sé cuál de las dos será en este caso XD.**

**Mi AI, Lilian Everdeen, este fic es tu opción dos. Fue curioso el surgimiento de la historia, porque comencé escribiendo el prólogo del instituto pero los capítulos consecuentes no me gustaron mucho, así que quedó abandonado en mi computador y me llegó idea para hacer este OS. Traté de hacer el IC aquí ;), peeero, me inspiró tu primera petición y la hice, sólo que por el tiempo la subiré en unos días. Fue decisión mía hacer los dos, espero que te gusten :D**

**Un saludo a todo el que llegó hasta aquí,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
